Fuel systems typically include multi-valve venting systems that allow venting of fuel vapors while a vehicle may be on various grades of road. Vent systems typically utilize valves having a check feature that may float shut when the fuel level rises in a portion of the fuel tank as the vehicle travels over various grades of road.